Suis moi
by LiaHyde
Summary: Une jeune fille au cœur brisé pense au passé à l'endroit ou son ex petit ami et elle s'étaient mis ensemble ... Soudain le fameux petit ami apparaît et lui parle après 5 ans de silence e,vers elle ... Bien entendu elle le prend mal et cerise sur le gâteau, il vient à l'anniversaire du petit frère de cette jeune femme non remise de ces retrouvailles douloureuses ... [EXO]


_**Suis-Moi**_

Nous étions jeunes, et qui dit jeunes dit stupides n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous étions promis la lune, nous étions fou l'un de l'autre... Ou cela nous a-t-il menés au juste ? Rien à dire vrai, absolument rien d'autre que la déception et le sentiment d'abandon pour un, une soudaine indifférence et la culpabilité pour l'autre... Comment en sommes nous arrivés là, nous qui étions inséparables depuis notre plus tendre enfance ? Qu'est-il arrivé à notre amitié si forte et parfaite ? Que sommes nous devenus toi et moi ? Parfois quand je regarde les photos que nous prenions lors de nos sorties, je ne me reconnais plus... Et toi, est-ce que tu te reconnais... Je n'en suis pas sûre non... Tu as bien changé depuis que tu as été repéré par cette agence ! Bien que tout le monde dise le contraire, que tu es toujours le même, que tu n'as aucunement changé... Moi je l'ai sentis le changement, tu t'es éloigné de moi, tu m'as ignorée quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as laissée tomber pour ta carrière... Toi qui promettais de toujours être là pour moi, comme moi je t'ai toujours promis d'être là pour toi, chose qui n'avait pas changé jusqu'à ce que tu ne me regardes même plus quand tu me croisais... J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps la première fois que c'est arrivé. Je me suis demandé pendant des semaines ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que tu ne veuilles même plus me jeter un regard, je n'en dormais plus, ou quand j'arrivais à dormir j'en faisais des cauchemars...

Voir ton groupe partout me donne la nausée, le nouveau produit de marketing de la SME... Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi être fière... En grandissant avec toi, jamais oh grand jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tu deviendrais à ce point superficiel et factice ! Tu me déçois si tu savais à quel point... Et je ne peux te le dire en face, je n'y arrive pas... Même pendant les soirées entre amis auxquelles il t'arrive de participer parfois, puisque tu m'évites et j'en fais de même pour ne pas t'étriper sur place... Cela attriste ceux qui nous entourent, beaucoup me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer entre nous, est-ce qu'ils en font de même avec toi, certainement, mais te connaissant, si ça n'a pas changé, tu ne doit pas leur répondre, tout comme moi... Après tout c'est une histoire entre nous, nous n'avons pas à les mêler à ça...

Et puis de toute façon je ne saurais que leur répondre... J'ai beau chercher encore et encore au plus profond de ma mémoire, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui est arrivé... Comment en sommes nous arrivés à nous ignorer de la sorte dis moi ? Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? T'es-tu simplement lassé de moi ? Pourtant je t'ai toujours soutenu, je t'ai toujours encouragé, j'étais là, le jour de ton audition tu ne te souviens pas ? Si, tu t'en souviens, je revois ton sourire quand tu m'as vue arriver en disant que je croyais en toi et que je serais ton porte bonheur pour la journée... Quand tu as eu les résultats tu m'avais même répliqué que je t'avais effectivement porté bonheur et que la petite patte de lapin que j'étais ne te quitterait plus jamais pour être certain de toujours tout réussir à l'avenir... Nous avions tellement rit ce jour là, cela faisait 4 ans que nous avions comprit que notre relation n'était pas qu'une simple amourette d'enfants, mais bel et bien de l'amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, fort et pur... Oui je me souviens, le jour de ton audition était aussi, en quelque sorte, notre anniversaire... Cela faisait 4 années que nous formions un véritable couple et non plus de simples amoureux... Cela faisait 4 ans que nous avions échangé notre premier véritable baisé...

Une fois que tu es passé nous sommes allés nous promener ensemble main dans la main partout ou nous avions été lors de notre premier rencard... Il était amusant de se remémorer nos délires d'adolescents n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions toujours plus ou moins les mêmes, mais nous ne les faisions plus de la même manière, nous avions grandit entre temps après tout ! Une semaine plus tard tu entrais comme trainee dans l'agence, on se voyait moins mais nous trouvions quand même le moyen... Tu m'avais présentée à quelques uns de tes camarades... C'était vraiment génial ! Je te soutenais et t'encourageais toujours autant alors qu'il arrivait à tes parents de te dire d'arrêter et de te concentrer uniquement sur tes études... Tu ne cessais de me remercier pour ma compréhension et la confiance que j'avais en toi... Oui je croyais en toi, je savais que tu étais fait pour ça... Ton talent était indiscutable ! Puis les mois passaient et tu étais de moins en moins présent, mais je comprenais et t'envoyais des messages d'encouragement tous les jours pour te montrer que j'étais, malgré tout, toujours là. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, alors que c'était i ans...

Oui, ça fait 5 ans pile que tu as été admis à la SME... Et en cette date anniversaire je me suis rendue aux bords du fleuve Han, je me suis assise sur le banc... Ce banc... Mon mp3 sur les oreilles je regarde tout ce qui m'entoure, les enfants qui jouent, les couples qui se promènent... Nous avions passé une heure ici après ton audition... Nous étions restés à parler de nos souvenirs, tous ceux que nous avions depuis notre première rencontre au jardin d'enfants... Je me mise donc à me rappeler de toutes ces années avec toi... De notre rencontre donc, le jour ou tu as « sauvé ma vie » comme un Prince sauve sa Princesse... Une bande de méchants garçons voulaient piquer mon goûter pendant que la gardienne d'enfants avait le dos tourné, et tu les avais fait fuir... A partir de là nous sommes devenus inséparables, nous mettions en scène un mariage tous les ans... Nos mères s'étaient, du fait, liées d'amitié elles aussi, et nos pères s'étaient mis à aller à la pêche et au sport ensemble... Quand j'y repense, nous formions une seule famille en quelque sorte... Plus nous grandissions plus nous faisions les 400 coups, les faux mariages nous étaient passés, nous préférions embêter ceux que nous n'aimions pas... Puis nous sommes entrés au collège, j'étais devenue plus féminine et tu m'en complimentais disant que je grandissais pour devenir la future femme idéale. Et bien entendu nous avons commencé à nous faire quelques amis, agrandissant notre famille et arrêtant de n'être que tous les deux. Puis est arrivé ce jour ou nous n'étions que tous les deux au cinéma, les autres n'ayant pas pu venir... C'était la première fois qu'un film me faisait peur, car avec toi je n'avais jamais peur, tu étais mon courage... A la sortie nous sommes venus sur ce banc... Ton regard était profond, je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant... Sans vraiment prévenir tu m'avais embrassée, et j'ai pris conscience que nous étions un vrai couple... J'étais si heureuse... Tu ne me voyais plus comme ton amoureuse, mais comme ta petite amie... Ce baisé n'était pas comme tous les petits bisous que nous échangions depuis gamins... Non il était profond, passionné, doux... J'en avais eu le souffle coupé...

« - Nous n'aimons décidément pas les chiffres ronds toi et moi... » Entendis-je derrière moi.

« - Que... Qu'est-ce que... » Me retournais-je le voyant là derrière le bac, camouflé pour ne pas être reconnu par ses fans.

« - I ans je venais d'être accepté comme trainee à SMTown... Et 4 ans plus tôt... Enfin, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler... » Sourit-il en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

« - Comme si ça te préoccupait encore... » Lâchais-je désagréable en reportant mon regard à l'eau qui se trouvait en face.

« - Tu viens ce soir ? » Fit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« - Comme si ça t'intéressait... » Continuais-je de faire comme si je ne voulais pas lui répondre.

« - Certainement, c'est l'anniversaire de Ki Beom, il ne pourrait pas supporter que sa Nuna ne soit pas là le connaissant... » Répliquait-il toujours comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

« - A quoi tu joues au juste ? » Finis-je par demander en me retournant vers lui avec une once de colère qui commençait à monter en moi.

« - Pourquoi jouer, nous n'avons jamais joué, nous avons toujours été sincères... Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tout ce que nous disions ou faisions ensemble était toujours sincère et vrai... » Me répondit-il enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Cinq ans... C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! » Me levais avant de lui tourner le dos afin de partir.

« - Je sais... » Soupira-t-il sans même essayer de me retenir.

Déçue et les larmes aux yeux je m'en vais me dirigeant vers chez moi. Je passe devant d'autres personnes camouflées, certainement ses amis... Je ne leur jette pas un regard, mais je sens les leurs sur moi... Je cache mes larmes pour qu'ils ne lui disent pas que j'étais triste après cette conversation... Même s'il doit s'en douter au final... Depuis qu'il m'avait totalement ignorée dans la rue i ans, c'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole... Il était logique que je sois énervée non ? Il était normal que j'ai espéré plus que ces mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche comme si tout était normal et que jamais rien n'était arrivé vous ne pensez pas ? Je marchais d'un pas rapide, mes écouteurs de nouveau dans mes oreilles... Je n'aurais même pas dû les enlever quand j'ai entendu sa voix... J'aurais dû faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu ! Quelque chose m'arrêta, ou plutôt quelqu'un... Je me retournais pour engueuler celui ou celle qui se permettait de me couper dans mes penser quand je reconnu un de ses nouveaux amis, un de ceux de son groupe... Son nom ? Je n'en sais rien et n'en ai rien à faire... Sa tête ? Je l'oublierais certainement demain... Il me regardait avec peine, je le regardais avec agacement... Il finit alors par parler, il était temps...

« - Pourquoi tu lui en veux ? » Sa question eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi.

« - Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? » Répliquais-je faisant comme si je n'avais pas entendu la question.

« - Il a raison, tu es du genre têtue comme fille... Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir changée depuis que vous ne vous parlez plus... » Souriait-il.

« - Oh si j'ai changée, je ne fais plus confiance, je ne le supporte plus et pour finir... J'ai grandis et je suis devenue réaliste... Je ne vis plus dans un rêve ! » Lui crachais-je comme pour lui faire croire que je ne voulais plus penser à celui que j'ai toujours aimé de tout mon cœur.

« - Écoute, c'est votre histoire, ça ne me regarde pas c'est vrai... Mais quand il nous a suppliés de venir ici aujourd'hui on a tous compris que c'était important pour lui de renouer avec le passé... » Commençai-t-il avant que je le coupe outrée.

« - Le passé... C'est bien ça son problème... C'est devenu le passé quand il est devenu trainee ! Maintenant si tu le permets, et même si tu ne le permets pas de toute manière, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi je dois me préparer pour l'anniversaire de mon donsaeng ! » Partis-je sans lui laisser le temps de parler plus.

Je rentrais donc chez moi, j'étais énervée et triste... Mes parents avaient donc invité celui qui avait brisé mon cœur à l'anniversaire de mon donsaeng... Ils auraient au moins pu me prévenir... J'allais dans ma salle de bain pour me prendre une bonne douche... Comme pour me laver de toute cette rancœur qui m'avait soudainement envahie... Je restais longtemps sous l'eau bouillante, pleurant, criant... cela m'avait fait le plus grand bien, et une fois que je m'étais décidée à me laver et me rincer je sortais afin de m'enrouler dans une serviette et aller fouiller dans mon armoire. Comme à chaque évènement familial j'hésitais sur la robe à mettre... Ce soir c'était pour les 19 ans de mon petit frère, il était majeur à présent et ma famille voulait fêter ça dignement... Je savais depuis le début que les parents de mon premier amour seraient présent, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'était que lui aussi y serait... Ma mère avait très certainement voulu réunir notre famille comme avant... J'optais finalement pour ma robe noire et blanche, elle était simple mais bien habillée. Bustier brodé de perles par-ci par-là, un jupon tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple avec des volant en dessous donnant une impression de volume. J'allais attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval qui me retombait dans le milieu du dos... Mes cheveux poussaient à une rapidité hors du commun... Une fois coiffée je me maquillais légèrement avec un crayon noir et un peu d'ombre à paupière brune.

Une fois prête, je sortis de chez moi, chaussure à talons me faisant gagner une petite dizaine de centimètres et ma veste afin de ne pas avoir trop frais avec le léger vent de saison. J'allais donc le cœur en joie, ou presque, chez mes parents. Il me faudrait une bonne demi-heure de marche, mais cela me ferait le plus grand bien... J'aurais pu prendre ma voiture mais, j'avais besoin de marcher. Et puis, si vraiment je ne voulais pas faire le chemin du retour en pleine nuit je demanderais à ma mère de rester dormir dans mon ancienne chambre qu'elle a conservé telle quelle. Il me restait toujours quelques vêtements là-bas je pourrais donc m'habiller un peu plus basique pour rentrer. Je me demande comment va réagir Ki Beom~ah quand il va savoir qu'il vient... Le sait-il déjà ou pas d'ailleurs ? Peut-être, étant donné qu'il vit toujours chez nos parents... Je me souviens que mon petit frère ne voulait pas perdre contact avec son Hyung, mais il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié le fait que j'ai eu le cœur brisé... Le fait que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux dans la même pièce allait certainement alourdir l'ambiance... Jusque là quand nous nous retrouvions dans les mêmes fêtes nous étions tellement entourés qu'au final nous ne remarquions jamais vraiment la présence de l'autre et cela ne gâchait en rien l'ambiance... Mais là... J'arrive enfin chez mes parents, ma mère m'accueil à bras grands ouverts, mon père m'embrassa sur le front comme il le fait depuis que je suis enfant et mon donsaeng lui me sauta au cou en réclamant son cadeau et demandant ce que c'était. Chose à laquelle je ne répondis que négativement, il n'a jamais aimé les surprises, mais j'ai toujours adoré lui en faire.

J'aide ma mère à faire les derniers préparatifs en surveillant mon sac ou se trouvait le cadeau... Je connais le roi de la journée comme si je l'avais fait vous vous imaginez quoi vous ? Vers 18H la sonnette de l'entrée résonna dans toute la maison, mon père alla ouvrir alors que le plus jeune de la famille descendait les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre tout content que la fête commence... Les personnes qui entrèrent étaient ses meilleurs amis, quatre jeunes hommes adorables avec qui il était ami depuis le jardin d'enfants. Je les ai vu grandir, je les connais tous comme des petits frères. Nous nous adorons en fait, il n'y a pas à dire, nous formions vraiment une grande famille avec nos amis et leurs familles respectives ! Je dis bonjour à chacun d'entre eux avant que mon frère ne leur saute dessus pour leur faire le même coup que celui qu'il m'a fait à mon arrivée sans plus de succès. Il prit donc la direction de l'entrée, en boudant, alors que la sonnette résonna de nouveau. Je riais avec les donsaeng quand j'entendis sa voix... Je me figeais d'une traite et sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir ma mère me sourire, comme pour me donner du courage.

Entre dans la pièce ma seconde paire de parents qui me saluèrent en me prenant dans leurs bras, puis l'Idol de service qui passa rapidement me faire une bise sur la joue et alla directement parler avec les donsaeng. Nous commençâmes donc à distribuer les verres à chacun des invités arrivés, il manquait encore les parents des donsaeng et trois cousins qui ne devaient plus trop tarder. Plusieurs fois, alors que je parlais à celle qui fut un temps ma belle mère, je m'étais retournée sentant un regard sur moi, et bizarrement cela venait de sa direction à lui... Quel jeu jouait-il à présent ? Me briser le cœur n'a pas suffit ? Mes cousins étaient arrivés et avaient décidé de passer la soirée avec moi, me complimentant sur ma tenue, me demandant comment allaient mes études en management, bref ils faisaient tout pour que je ne m'ennuie pas et ne le regarde pas... J'aime mes cousins pour ça, ils sont tous plus âgés que moi et m'ont toujours protégée quand il n'était pas là... Surtout après la « rupture ». Je riais et profitais de ma soirée, les parents des donsaeng étaient enfin arrivés et le moment de distribuer les cadeaux étaient arrivé. Il réclama le miens en premier comme à son habitude depuis qu'il sait parler, je le lui donnais donc. D'avance je savais qu'il allait hurler de joie et me sauter dessus, en effet j'avais pris le seul tome qu'il lui manquait de sa saga de romans préférée. Je savais aussi que mes parents lui avaient commandé des vêtements Européens car il adore la mode de là-bas, mes cousins avaient tous prit chacun un tome de One Piece manga que Ki Beom adore, les donsaeng avaient pris des places de cinémas pour tous les films qu'ils voulaient aller voir ensemble, mes parents de cœurs avaient trouvé des DVDs qu'il avait réclamé quelques mois plus tôt pour Noël mais que personne n'avait trouvé et les parents des donsaeng avaient apporter des boîtes de bonbons en tout genre pour marquer le coup car ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi prendre...

Il était heureux à voir tous ces cadeaux, celui auquel je ne m'attendais pas c'était le sien, ce qu'il lui avait offert m'avais scotchée sur place... Deux pass VIP pour son concert, avec accès aux loges etc. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait emmener la personne de son choix... J'eu un pincement au cœur, jamais il ne m'avait ainsi invitée, ne m'aimait-il plus à ce point ? Avait-il vraiment tracé un trait sur tout ce que nous avions vécu au point d'offrir à mon frère un moyen d'accéder à ce qui nous avait séparés ? N'avait-il pas honte de m'empoisonner jusque chez mes parents le soir de l'anniversaire de mon frère ? Était-il devenu si stupide ? Trop de questions d'un seul coup. Sans prévenir je pris la direction du jardin dans lequel j'allais me cacher. Je me retenais de pleurer avec difficulté, je ne pouvais plus le nier, j'étais encore éperdument amoureuse de lui, l'avoir ainsi près de moi m'était insupportable car je savais que lui ne ressentais plus les mêmes choses à mon égard... Comment cela pouvait en être autrement ? S'il m'aimait toujours il n'aurait jamais cessée de me parler, il ne se serait pas contenté d'une simple bise sur la joue... Il ne parlerait pas de nous au passé à ses amis... Je finis la soirée dehors, c'est mon petit frère qui vient me retrouver alors que tout le monde était parti. Je m'excusais auprès de lui, mais il ne m'en voulait pas...

« - Ne t'en fait pas je comprends Nuna ! J'ai pourtant supplié maman de ne pas l'invité... Oui j'avoue ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir mais... Je savais que ça te ferait du mal... » Me rassura-t-il.

« - J'aurais du me douter tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vu, il m'a demandé si j'étais là ce soir... J'aurais du me douter que je ne supporterais pas longtemps sa présence... » Soupirais-je alors que nous étions à présent assis près de la baie vitrée par laquelle j'étais sortie.

« - Viens avec moi, au concert... Il faut que vous vous parliez, que vous mettiez tout ça au clair... Parce que visiblement vous n'avez même pas réellement mis fin à votre relation... Il porte toujours le E qu'il avait acheté pour vos un an... Et toi tu portes toujours... » Tenta-t-il.

« - Oublie ça donsaeng~ah... C'est une très mauvaise idée ! » Me levais-je avant de rentrer aider ma mère à ranger.

L'envie ne me manquait pas pourtant, d'accepter son invitation... Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, pourquoi est-ce que ce serai à moi de faire le premier pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout gâché, au contraire moi j'ai tout fait pour m'accrocher et j'en ai doublement souffert à la chute finale ! Une fois que tout était rangé et nettoyé je pris la décision de renter chez moi. Ma mère n'était pas trop pour, mais le chemin qu'il me fallait prendre pour aller de chez eux à chez moi n'était pas à craindre... Je saluais donc toute ma petite famille et commença à marcher vers chez moi. J'avais déjà passé deux rues quand je sentis une main attraper mon bras. Je voulu crier mais une seconde main se posa sur ma bouche. Grâce à la lueur que dégageait un lampadaire je réussi à reconnaître l'abrutit qui m'avais fichu une trouille bleue. C'était lui, que me voulait-il encore ? Je me dégageais de son emprise et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il me sourit gêné, ce sourire... Je connais ce sourire... Et ce regard... Je repars 9 ans en arrière et me remémore notre premier vrai baiser... Il avait le même visage, bien que plus enfantin, que là, ce soir, sous ce lampadaire...

« - Suis-moi... » Dit-il simplement en prenant doucement ma main dans la sienne.

« - En quel honneur ? » Retirais-je ma main de la sienne dans une geste brusque.

« - S'il te plait Eun Ae, laisse-moi au moins une chance de pouvoir te parler... Suis-moi... » Me suppliait-t-il du regard.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je simplement encore réticente.

« - Afin que tu comprennes... Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir de loin sans pouvoir agir... » Réussi-t-il finalement à m'entrainer avec lui jusque dans une voiture.

Nous fîmes la route sans un mot, sans un bruit même, il n'avait pas mis de musique, éteignant son autoradio dès l'allumage du moteur... Je savais très bien ou il m'emmenait, je connais le chemin qu'il avait emprunté... Il nous ramenait au point de départ, le jardin d'enfant... Il se gara sur le parking et éteignit le moteur. Nous restâmes un long moment dans l'habitacle sans parler... Il se tourna vers moi, j'hésitais un long moment puis fis de même. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, les mots étaient inutiles à ce moment précis, je vis le E autour de son cou et lui vit que j'avais toujours son double autour du miens... Jamais je ne l'avais quitté, jamais je ne l'aurais quitté à vrai dire... Doucement il se rapprocha de moi, mais je me retournais alors faisant de nouveau face au pare-brise. Chose qui le stoppa net dans son élan, et au vu du regard qu'il avait quand j'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur, l'avait blessé... C'était certainement cruel de ma part de penser ça mais... Chacun son tour...

« - C'est ici que tout à commencé... » Souffla-t-il la voix légèrement cassé.

« - Oui je sais... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Et je suppose que c'est ici que tu veux tout terminer... Comme ça la boucle sera bouclée... » Dis-je en essayant de cacher mon émotion.

« - C'est là que tu te trompe Eun Ae... » Fit-il avant de démarrer la voiture de nouveau.

Je sus rapidement qu'il prenait le chemin du fleuve... Quand nous y fûmes arrivés il se gara, éteignit le moteur et sortit de la voiture... Je restais un petit moment puis me décida à sortir en soupirant... Quel était ce jeu encore ? Il me croyait stupide au point d'avoir tout oublié ? Ou voulait-il me piétiner un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prenait, et pourquoi avoir attendu 5 ans avant de le faire aussi ? Il était assis sur le banc, je fis comme lui ce matin et resta d'abord derrière. Un long silence régnait, je ne sais combien de temps exactement, mais je cru que j'allais geler sur place avec ma robe et ma simple petite veste. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il retira sa veste pour me la donner... Je ne la pris pas au début puis n'eu plus le choix car il se leva pour me la mettre sur les épaules. J'eu un petit sourire, d'où venait-il je n'en savais rien, mais il était venu de lui-même et je sentais mon cœur se réchauffer légèrement. Il était retourné s'assoir, et je me décidais enfin à faire de même après avoir passé mes bras dans les manches de sa veste afin de ne pas la perdre. Elle sentait bon, il n'avait pas changé de parfum... Un souvenir me vint alors... C'est moi qui lui ai offert sa première bouteille de ce parfum... Je me retournais soudainement vers lui, il regardait droit devant avec une expression neutre... Je me décidais alors, c'était à mon tour...

« - Ce soir là... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ce soir là ? » Demandais-je sachant qu'il devinerait de quoi je parlais.

« - Parce que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis des années, et qu'il était temps que j'assume mes sentiments... Toi aussi non ? » Finit-il par me regarder les yeux brillants.

« - Min Seok... » Soufflais-je en retenant mes larmes.

« - Je n'avais pas le choix, ils m'ont interdit de te revoir, de te parler... Ils voulaient que je ne me concentre que sur ma carrière et rien d'autre... Ils ont réussi à me lobotomiser, et quand j'ai enfin repris conscience il était trop tard, je t'avais perdue... Eun Ae... Je te jure que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Quand je suis en Corée je viens à toutes les soirées que nos amis organisent pour te voir, mais tu m'évite sans cesse... J'ai bien compris que tu m'en voulais, et je ne peux que le concevoir... Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, alors que toi tu as toujours été là... » Il pleurait à présent et s'était levé pour marcher vers le bord du fleuve. « C'est pour ça que j'ai choisis de rejoindre l'unité Chinoise du groupe... Pour m'exiler en quelque sorte... Je ne méritais pas de fouler le sol sur lequel je t'avais trahie Eun Ae... Depuis 5 ans je me torture, j'avais envie de te parler, te prendre dans mes bras, mais j'étais surveillé... Aujourd'hui j'ai dis stop... Je sais que j'aurais du le faire plus tôt mais... Disons que j'ai été un trouillard et que mon leader m'a ouvert les yeux... Il m'a en quelque sorte mis au pied du mur en me faisant prendre conscience de certaines choses avec de simple mots et regards... Il mérite bien sa place celui là ! » Il eu un petit rire à sa dernière phrase, et moi je le suivais sans un mot et l'écoutant, larmes aux yeux. « C'est le Maknae qui va être soulagé, au moins, même si tu me repousse ce soir, je saurais que j'aurais tout fait pour regagner ce cœur qui est pourtant si lié au miens... Et je ne pleurerais plus ton nom la nuit... Park Eun Ae... »

J'étais sans voix, un nouveau silence s'installa, sans doute me laissait-il le temps de digérer cette déclaration... Et moi je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Il se retourna finalement vers moi, un sourire triste sur le visage... Non, ne pleurs pas Min Seok, ou devrais plutôt dire Xiu Min à présent, c'était bien le nom que tu t'étais choisis non ? Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ces larmes couler sur ton visage si adorable, ne laisse pas tes yeux rieurs se remplir de larmes et ton sourire d'ange s'effacer... Je ferais tout, tout pour que tu te retrouves, tu es tout pardonné, maintenant que je sais, maintenant que j'ai compris à quel point j'ai été stupide de douter de toi ! C'est plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir tu ne crois pas ? Je me rapproche de toi tout doucement, comme si j'avais peur de t'effrayer, puis me blottis contre toi... Tu es d'abord surpris et puis tu m'entoure finalement de tes bras et enfouie ton visage dans mon cou. Ne pleure pas mon amour, ou alors fait le dans mes bras... Oui, dans mes bras au moins je suis certaine que tu te remettras, que tu guériras grâce à mes caresses et mes murmures... Une de mes mains monta le long de ton torse pour rejoindre tes cheveux, j'y emmêlais mes doigts et les caressais pour te montrer que j'étais là, que je ne partirais pas... Non, j'ai toujours été tienne et je le serais à jamais !

« - Ne pleure plus mon amour, je suis là, je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi et t'attendre, je m'en veux si tu savais ! » Soufflais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

« - Tu ne l'a jamais enlevé toi non plus... Le M que je t'ai offert, tu l'as gardé comme j'ai gardé le E... J'aurais du le remarquer plus tôt... Cela m'aurait évité bien des souffrances... » Dit-il simplement avant d'embrasser tendrement la peau de mon cou.

« - Ne pense plus à la douleur, c'est finit... Nous avons tous deux commis une erreur que nous avons payé, il est temps de tout effacer... » Pris-je son visage rond en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il ne mit pas de temps avant d'y répondre, l'approfondissant même et le faisant durer jusqu'à ce que nous manquions de souffle. Cinq années ont passées, cinq années qui sont maintenant effacées de nos mémoires pour laisser place aux meilleurs souvenirs de notre histoire et tous ceux à venir qui la reconstruiront chaque jour. Nous restons longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se décider à retourner dans la voiture. Me déposant chez moi après que je lui ai donné mon adresse nous récupérons le nouveau numéro de téléphone de chacun, nous embrassons une dernière fois et nous séparons là... Nous nous reverrions beaucoup plus souvent, il me promit de me faire venir en Chine pendant qu'il sera là-bas et je lui promis d'y venir sans hésitation. Mon cœur allégé j'entrais dans mon appartement... Enfin j'avais compris pourquoi, enfin j'avais pu mettre tout ceci derrière moi... Je m'endormis donc, pour la première fois de puis cinq ans, sans le moindre regret... Je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi Min Seok, à présent que nous avons parlé puis tout effacé. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous aimer comme le destin l'avait décidé le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans ce jardin d'enfants ou nous avons, ensemble, grandit et joué.


End file.
